Levels of Existence to Go, Weirdness to See
by 1. MMBOj
Summary: A strange girl. A scary af unicorn. You don't know them. They come to pick you up. What would you do? Would you go with? Leorio sure as heck didn't want to. But he had no choice. The flying island in the sky he suddenly found himself in disappeared under his feet! He had to grab on to something.. There's a chance he would never see his friends again. Or anyone else he's ever known.
1. Happy New Year

**_January 1, 2016 . Friday_**

* * *

 **...**

 _ **HUNTERxHUNTER is a Japanese manga (and anime!) series written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi.**_

 ** _xDxD_ Missy Claus and Yoonee the Unicorn belong to me!**

 **...**

Chapter One

 **"** **Happy New Year ****"**

 **...**

* * *

 **DING DANG DONG DUNG**

 **DUNG DONG DANG DING**

There was nothing scary about a doorbell. A doorbell was just noise a house makes by having someone press on a button next to the home's entrance door outside. Blah. The noise the button makes the house make lets the people inside the home know that the people outside the house.. were outside.. the house. Blah blah.

Not scary at all.

Right?

So then..

So. Why was the 6 foot 4 Asian dude afraid of the doorbell sound?

Well. Okay. Yeah, sure. There's nothing wrong with not being scared of a doorbell ring. Right? So if it's wrong to be scared, then there was something wrong with him. Seriously wrong. Because he was seriously scared.

But honestly. Was it actually wrong to be scared of a doorbell ring when, in the first place, he was all alone in a tent, way deep in the middle of a quiet forest, miles and miles away from the nearest village?

He was in a tent.

Tents don't make doorbell noises. At least, not his very much simple and cheap tent anyway.

He was in a doorbellless tent! Isn't it only right he should be a little scared of that doorbell?

 **DING DANG DONG DUNG**

 **DUNG DONG DANG DING**

By the way, he had been standing there frozen in place, face stuck in over dramatic fear and disbelief for the pass seventeen minutes. Sweat dropping. Yes. This shocking and scary and magical "doorbell" had been "dengangongung"-ing for over seventeen minutes.

There was a consistency in the ringings. The doorbell's ring, or the ringer of the doorbell, whatever - if there actually was a ringer behind the ringing, because it could very possibly be a ghost or what - had not at all rung faster in a sense of urgency.

Normally, it would have, right, if a person rang the doorbell for that long? Ringing the doorbell that long, the person probably really needed to see him about something and was being super calm and patient about it.

Either that? Or there was a weirdo nut outside his home...

..Ooh.

Tent.

Tent! Outside his tent!

Nevermind about the nut for a sec. What about the fact how the tent was making doorbell noises?!

Between every ring, there was a four-second pause.. **DING DANG DONG DUNG**

 **DUNG DONG DANG DING** ..before the doorbell would ding again.

Fast and unexpected, the small tea shade glasses the man in a blue business suit wore slid down his nose without him noticing. He only took notice after hearing the simultaneous clink and faint shatter of one of the tiny lenses.

But it was the sudden halt of the doorbell the next moment that caught his attention more. Eyes still glued to the only entrance and exit of his tent, the lean, dark haired man gulped.

What was now unnoticed was the tea shade on the smooth hard-rock floor next to his foot. (His tent didn't have a bottom.) There was a tiny crack on one lens. A bigger crack with a piece of glass chipped off of the other lens.

Mouth trembling, eyes closed, he took a deep breathe. "Hell.." the guy swallowed, trying to clear and wet his dry throat. The dude coughed. His words were shaky as he tried once more. "Hello?" He made his way to the exit of the tent with steps as light and quiet and slow.. as... the dust lint particle fibers that floated about in the air.

It's an exaggeration, for sure. But that's how ninja-like he felt he was being. Or how ninja-like he tried to be like, but was very so nonlike-it like.

Before Leorio Paladiknight could even bend over for the zipper, out of the blue, the front of his tent turned into a glass revolving door. Gasping, Leorio jumped, stumbling back a couple steps and accidentally crushing his already broken shade into complete smithereens. He had no idea he'd done so as his heart raced, and-

- **Riiiiinnngg** -

There was another ringing sound.

The hairs on his body stood.

Was that the doorbell again?

It sounded different. It was more of a high pitched hissing type of ringing and he was only hearing it in his right ear.

Was his tent making that doorbell ringing again?

He's heard this same exact sound before, though. It was, not only a similar sounding noise, but pretty much the exact same one he hears when his ears were shocked with ear-splitting volume. Or when he was dizzy and not feeling well.

That's what he now feels it was. His ears, or his head, was ringing. But why would it be ringing? What would be around that was making him hear that annoying noise? He was in the woods. For several miles radius he was only surrounded by trees, bushes, and peaceful animals. He wasn't dizzy. Other than being spooked half to death, he wasn't sick. No headache. So why the ring, yO?

On the other side of the glass was worth a second (slow-motion) gasp. It was not the same place deep in the woods he had set camp. Instead, on the other side of the revolving doors was a wide simple, not-so-ordinary allyway. Being at the top end, it was a slight descent. Right at the center of the alley were long, wide, low-sloped glass steps.

At first, the Japanese man wasn't sure whether if the steps were softly tinted rainbow or not. But a more focused, eye squinting, harder look showed the glass steps were, in fact, very much clear. The light of the sun smack in the middle of the sky above the alleyway was being refracted. Bright rainbow lights were here and there everywhere in the alley. There were rainbows in and out of the glass stairs and on the side of the building walls.

On either side of the steps were shiny stone paved walkways. Black, silver, gold, and white stones covered with rainbow sparkles were randomly placed wherever on the two descending sidewalks.

Beautiful.

The ringing in his right ear continued. It seemed to have gotten louder.

He sighed.

Why was his ear ringing? Was it from shock? He'd seen weirder stuff than this before. Surely.. Or was he just that afraid? Why would he be this scared? He was a strong guy. Right? Right. He was pretty sure he was. He could take care of himself.

Flashbacks of every time he was frightened by something flooded his mind. He had been in weird situations before. But not really when he was alone.

Leorio held his breath, eyes shutting, waiting for the hit to come.

Smack.

He let out a breath. The wannabe doctor breathed lightly through his nose.

Smack. Smack. Smack..

Both his hands were up and they were repeatedly smacking his cheeks. Leorio was trying to snap out of this... feeling he was feeling. Whatever this feeling was.

Weirdly enough, it seemed he was gaining courage little bit by little bit with every smack to his face. He didn't notice when his legs started to move.

Leorio opened his eyes to the feeling of- the glass doors against his toes and elbows. He stopped the abuse to his face, finding himself pushing pass the revolving door and soon was now outside of his tent.

He looked back.

He was strangely not surprised to find his tent had disappeared. In the split second before turning his head, he was half expecting not to see it anyway.

In stories one reads about, or even movies one sees, when an unusual new place appears before a character, the character steps through a portal or door of some sort and as soon as they do, almost always they would face the way they had come. And practically every time, the place, or the way they had come- gone. Went poof.

Okay, it doesn't go "poof." Just disappears on the character.

He was in the middle of the steps. Whether on the way up or down, the steps seemed to go on forever. The only thing Leorio was able to see on either side was the sky.

Yep. The sky. On both the ends of the alleyway.

Not wanting to deal with climbing any stairs, the twenty-one year old took the more easier way. So down the steps he went..

Aw, men. But if the tent reappeared on the same spot than he'd still have to deal with climbing stairs anyway. Darn dangit. He hoped his tent would reappear any time, any where before him wherever he ends up being in.

He mentally shrugged. Oh, well. He'll deal with that later.

He had no idea what the deal was with all of this, either. But he'll deal with it, too. He had to. He would.

In his pant pockets, he shoved his hands. Taller, he stood. Calm and cool, (right then, for now) his eyes were. An air of overbearing self confidence, he had, swaggering down the steps.

Yoda - this fiction teller is not. Stopping now, this one will.

Ha.

As the day turned into night in the blink of an eye, it did not phase him. Hmm. Well. Maybe four or five blinks, actually. But. No lie. The dayness melted away. Thousands of spots of darkness way up above were oozing it's way through the air, growing, and spreading. The sky was a shade darker by the moment until the sky blue became black. The millions of tiny spots left of the blue sky shined brighter until they twinkled, becoming stars in the night. The blazing of the sun dimmed, no longer hurting one's eyes when looking straight at it. The round sun was now a full moon.

Nope. Leorio was not at all afraid. Because he was brave. He wasn't scared. No way was he scared. No iota of fraidycatness in his bones. He was fearless...

He was lying to himself.

Too bad he didn't believe in that lie. It would have been nice to not be a scaredy cat for real.

* * *

Ninety-eight...

Ninety-nine..

Was this for real? Haha.

One hundred.

It took him exactly a hundred steps to get to the very bottom of the alley.

The ringing in his right ear had stopped sometime after he was more than halfway through reaching the bottom steps.

As it turned out, the reason for seeing the sky at both ends of the alleyway was because the alley was.. sky high above the ground. Literally. One more step forward and Leorio would be plummeting through clouds towards earth.

He was in some kind of flying land. There were other air-floating lands around. Each less than a mile apart from one another. Some as big as a football field. Some as small as a small zip code area. By not seeing any hovering lands above him, it seemed he was on the highest flying one...

* * *

Bells jingling.

It was quiet at first. Slowly, it got louder.

Jingle bells. Jingle bells.

A song with jingle bells jingling? ..Oh, oops. No, no song. Only bells.

Leorio was a little too focused on what the jingling could be about that the next thing he knew a sleigh was right in front of him.

Leorio stared. At first, with a blank look. Then at the sudden jerk back of his head with a gasp escaping his lips, his surprised, shocked, and scared look came back and it was just as unnecessarily over exaggerated as earlier. His heartbeat boomed in both of his ears.

The lady stared right back. With a beam. Eerie and wondrous.

Leorio gulped. "Who are you?"

"I'm Niikcxz-Niques cousin," echoed the woman in a spine tingling voice. She was see-throughable. Like a ghost. And the skeleton of a giant horse nearly triple the size of an average one was pulling the sleigh. The creature made of bones was shadowy, blurry, and spectral. Looking much like a black smoke in the form of a unicorn. Unlike a pegasus - hornless and with wings - a spiraling horn blacker than the rest of the creature's bones projected from its skull. Not a wing bone on its backsides in sight.

Leorio had to wonder how the blood-curdling skeletal animal was pulling the sleigh if it had no wings.. But then again, how could wingless reindeers fly Santa around? How were islands able to float in the air, higher than the clouds? More importantly-ish, how was he seeing these otherworldly beings before him at all? Were they for real? Was he dreaming?

What was going on?

"I have no idea who that is," Leorio told her.

She rolled her eyes. She had one thing to say and one thing only. "Duh." The ghostly woman chuckled. One word. A simple word. An ordinary sound that wasn't even really a word - and it sounded so haunting, bone chilling coming from her.

His ear rang again. This time, his left ear.

"The name's Missy Claus."

It somewhat stung having goosebumps on every square inch of his skin. His thin eyebrows were pointed. His eyelashes were also way up-there. All of the women (or men- y'know, why not) into curling and adding volume to their lashes would be jealous. Even the already spiked up hair on his head stood up higher and straighter.

Her giggles were hair-raising.

She dropped her laughing face for a moment.

He flinched. She was giving him a look.

"Please, don't mistake me for Missus Claus, Miss Claus, or Mistress Claus."

"Am I to believe your cousin is the one and only Santa Nicholas Claus?"

"Duh." Her smile was wide and pretty.

Her prettyness almost took his mind off of how in-cold-sweat he was of her.

"Come." She patted the seat next to her. "Sit."

He would have just stood there thinking about whether to do as she said or not. He would have been fine staring at her and not think about sitting next to her. He would have to have been physically forced to sit next to her. Or chased because he decided to try to flee. But Leorio was pretty sure he'd have no chance of outrunning these supernatural duo.

What did she want from him? Why was he there? Why him? Part of him thought maybe he was going to be kidnapped for ransom. But who would pay for that, his friends? Or was he going siteseeing and toured around wherever it is she was taking him to? How long would he have to be here? There? Would he ever be allowed to go back? He had no clue whether if she was gonna be keeping him, or if she was taking him to someone else. Would he be locked up and forced to do something? Was he going to be offered a place in the North Pole? Or- What?

Instead of standing there like he was planning on doing, the step he was on -the flying island he was on- poofed. Gone. The suddenness of its disappearance was not part of the plan. It ruined his plan. It disappearing had him grabbing the edge of the sleigh.

The lady laughed.

Leorio blinked. Now why did her laugh seem normal all of a sudden? "Hey," he called. He swung himself up the sleigh. "Your voice stopped sounding so out-of-this-worldly.." Eyes widening, he made a face, freezing still soon after landing on his butt on the empty spot right next to her. He cracked his neck in his hurry turning his head her way.

Missy Claus was no longer look-through-able. She was talking normal. No more were the words slipping pass her lips giving him the heebie jeebies. "You know, your face will get stuck like that. It's not just a saying to scare little kids."

"You're not a spirit or whatever?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm no spirit. But yeah, I'm from another level of existence, a dimension very different from your own."

With both hands, his arms shot out, pointer fingers pointed, poking at random parts of the huge sleigh anywhere within his arms reach. Drop a beat and the suit and tie wearing dude would look like he was dancing to some poppin music or what.

She knew what he was asking without him actually asking the question out loud. She nodded. "Yep," she grinned. "It's made of human bones put together. And the bones of beings with humanoid bodies." She shrugged. "So I was told. It's a possibility, though. There are such beings with very human-looking bones in their bodies. Unless you do some sort of DNA test or something, there's no way of knowing which skeleton came from the actual human."

He nodded. He wasn't even gonna ask why the sleigh was made of human and human-ish people bones stuck together. Sighing, he motioned with his head towards the creature pulling the sleigh. "Lovely unicorn," he commented, trying his utmost best to ignore the fact that right under his butt was a skull. He could feel its nasal bone and high cheekbones- Eeeeh. He mentally shivered. Because no way was he going to shiver for real with that feeling right under his ass. And there was no room to scoot anywhere so keeping his bottom half as stiff as he was able to for the whole duration he was going to have to sit there was his only choice.

There must have been some sort of magical force field of some sort that disguised these two's appearance to those not on the sleigh. Because now that he was inside the sleigh, the creepy smoke-shadow unicorn skeleton of darkness was now.. a shining, shimmering... skeleton of a unicorn. Its spiraling horn was brighter and whiter than its bones, beam-raying out some hecka dazzling tremulous light.

Toink. Still kinda freaky. But not as disturbingly sinister and frightening to look at as earlier. The creature was the opposite of before, but still just as ginormous. It was no longer transparent and no longer giving him the super bad case of the willies.

Looking at it now was no different than looking at a real unicorn that wasn't a skeleton and hunorgantic in size. Except, you know, with more awe because of how its bones were all scintillatingly brilliant and all magic-ee glittering radiance.

She said nothing at his comment. Missy truly believed in the saying- "Shut your gasbag when you have something mean to say." No part of her thought Yoonee was lovely.

"So..." started the tall dude next to her. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "What happens now?"

She chortled, a half assed amused smile in her eyes as she gave him a subpar nonchalant shrug. She either didn't care and didn't know, or knew and did not care, or she was simply messing with him. "You're never going to see your friends and family ever again."

He really hoped she was just messing with him.

Mr. Paladiknight gave one last long sigh before greeting her. "Happy New Years Eve."

Rolling her eyes, Missy sniggered. "I think you mean to say, 'Happy New Year!' only," she replied. She explained. "It was noon when the sun was in the middle of the sky. When the day turned into night right before you in six-blinks of an eye earlier- (dang, so close. Four or five blinks was the guess earlier) - the full moon was in the exact same position where the sun was. Midday became midnight."

He sighed. Okay, he lied. There's no, and there would be no, "last sigh" of the night. He had a feeling these couple of sighs escaping his lips tonight were only just the beginning. "Alright." Nodding, he regreeted her the right way. "Happy New Year, Missy Claus."

"Happy New Year," greeted back Missy. She murmured something else under her breath.

Leorio Paladiknight's eyes widened. He heard.

He heard her say-

* * *

Back at the deepest, darkest part of the woods, a bear tore open a side of a tent. Whose tent? The bear didn't care. The bear did not care that he did not care. It was mentally out of the bear's understanding to know to care or not care about such a thing.

The bear made its way around the big people-personless tent, trying to find the smelly food he knew was around there.

The bear felt itself accidentally step on something. Lifting its paw, the bear sniffed at the damaged tea shade sunglasses left on the ground. Smelling that it wasn't food, the bear ignored it and continued its search for the smelly food that was nearby.

* * *

 **...**

 ** _ME_**

 **Next chapter will be up.. Soon?**

 **So what are everyone's New Years Resolution?**

 **Anything about reading or writing?**

 **Thank You for reading.**

 ** _xDxD_**


	2. just a NaNoWriMo chapter (2)

**_Tuesday_ _. November 1, 2016_**

* * *

 **Author's Note** \- It's NaNoWriMo! "National Novel Writing Month!" I'll just be writing as much Fanfiction as I can for the most of November. Blah- _Whatever-_ Blah that thing called "PLOT" xD Lol. It'll just be QUANTITY OVER QUALITY these next few weeks! ..Yeah. I did have a plan for this fanfic. Sort of. Heh. But it's NaNo! I'll be writing random "blah" updates for a bit! ...better than not updating at all. Right? Haha :v

 **Disclaimer** \- Oh, you know Leorio doesn't belong to me! Don't remind me! Sheez!

* * *

It's been nearly a year since they've been traveling together anywherever, anywhenever, to anywhatever place.

* * *

Chapter Two

 **" Dreams and Falling"**

* * *

Know how sometimes whatever happens in a dream, happens in real life too?

If you dream about rinsing your mouth with some water and then you spit that water in the sink – you wake up a moment later to find your saliva all over down your chin and neck.

But it's usually more like.. because of what was going on in reality, the person ends up dreaming about it somehow.

An example would be: Your alarm clock goes off, and instead of waking up, your sleeping mind thinks your ears are hearing the noise a big truck makes when it backs up. And so that's what you dream about.

Another example is.. Maybe a family member, or a roommate, was squeezing your finger tips while you were asleep just to mess with you and you end up having a nightmare about a dog biting at your fingers.

A popular happening some people seem to similarly have an experience of – when a person needs to pee... That person goes searching for a bathroom, and when they find one, yeah, pees.

Only to find in the morning they've wet the bed. Sometimes they'd wake up in the middle of peeing, but were unable to stop themselves.

Though. There have been several times, when Leorio was younger, where his weird dreams actually kept him from the wetting his shorts at night. Like how he'd dream of nasty bathrooms full of nasty toilets with decades - or maybe even centuries, who knows - old of nastiness on them. And very much thanks to that nasty imagery, Leorio's dream self chose to hold his piss instead of going right there.

Eee~ Nasty dream toilets are nasty.

Shudder much.

/Shuh. Der./

When he was little, while kids his age then were still peeing in their pants at night, Leorio became very good at holding it in all night.

The sad thing was, a few years later, he remembered he got into the habit of pausing in front of almost every toilet during bathroom breaks, first making sure he was actually awake and not dreaming. And that was kind of sad and scary because soon after he found he started to do the same thing in his sleep.

What if his sleep self didn't realize he was dreaming? What if he thought he was awake and so went in his bed?

That almost happened once.

Good thing the things that happened in the dream was way too weird that his mind actually realized he was asleep...

But now that the realities, different dimensions and planes of existences he's traveled to were way weirder than his dreams, how would his mind tell the difference if it were to ever come up again? It's probably best he start practice telling himself, "If it's not weird enough, or if you've seen way stranger things than this, you're actually asleep right now." If he repeated that enough times, he might in fact eventually repeat it in his sleep.

* * *

Leorio was uncomfortable. It was obvious on his face. But just because he physically felt uncomfortable, didn't mean it was obvious to him that he was uncomfortable. Because he didn't know he was uncomfortable. Not consciously anyway. His eyes were shut tight, his mind full of dreams way out of his comfort zone. But unconsciously? Maybe he did unconsciously know he was not comfortable. How could he not? He was making a severe, ugly face and making a face like that could only mean he felt the feeling of uncomfortableness.

Feeling something was known consciously, yeah (for most people), when conscious. So did that mean while unconscious, he knew he was experiencing feely feels unconsciously?

Anyway...

Know how whenever one gets that dream of falling off of the bed, or a cliff, that person would usually flinch before waking up? Sometimes they don't even wake up. Continuing on with either the same dream they had, or go on to the next dream they would be getting as if was undisturbed, uninterrupted at all by the mental image of falling.

The first was what happened to Leorio. He dreamed of falling in a bottomless pit and jolted awake, sweat dripping down his head, down his neck, and all over his back.

He was sticky AF.

Yuck.

"Where are we," he asked Missy. He looked at his surroundings, but failed to see anything. It was dark, they were inside some sort of tunnel, and they were speeding way fast to the light at the end of the tunnel. Which was probably why it was no wonder he dreamed of falling. It felt like they were falling. The giant skeleton of Yoonee the unicorn was pulling the sleigh made of human and humanoid nonhuman bones through a long narrow darkness.

Missy was chill as always, leaning back in her seat, hair wildly blowing back from the wind the speed was hitting them with. She was crocheting herself a warm dress using a thin piece of bone as a crochet hook she chipped off of a fibula she found on the sleigh. Yoonee's silky long hair was used as the thread.

Strangely, not only was Yoonee all bones, Yoonee was also a lot of hair. The hair hovered an inch above Yoonee's skull and a few inches above Yoonee's neck bones as if there was invisible muscles and skin under the floating hair. Yoonee's tail was right on Yoonee's tailbone, super long, duper smooth, and uber strong. Thicker than human hair.

"Missy," Leorio called out.

Wind was roaring in their ears. Missy didn't seem to hear or notice him try to get her attention. She was way too into what she was doing.

He tried again. Louder this time.

It was so weird. Was he sweating more now that he was awake? The wind wasn't hot or even warm or anything. It was actually between cool and slightly cold. Wouldn't that have easily dried his sweat?

Missy happened to look his way and did a double take. "That was quick," was the first thing she said to him. He hadn't actually gotten her attention. She just looked over to him at that moment and saw he was awake.

How was it that he could hear her loud and clear over all this blowing noise? Missy didn't look like she was shouting like he was. "Where are we," he tried asking normally. But he couldn't hear himself and so had no idea he was still shouting.

She grimaced. "You don't have to shout."

Shouting at her how she was a little preoccupied earlier, he made exaggerating crocheting movements in the air while explaining, "You didn't hear me the first two times!"

"I can hear you fine when I'm looking at you. No, I'm not reading lips. It's a mix between a little bit of predicting the things you're about to say and some feels reading which is kind of similar to mind reading sort of."

 _Can you mind read?_

"No, I can't read minds." Missy wanted to be clear.

 _You're reading my mind._

Missy hoped she was making herself clear. "I'm not reading your mind. For real."

 _Yeah, you are._

"..um... pizza?" She really wasn't reading his mind. But just then, a Feels Reading she was getting from Leorio was pizza.

"Pizza," asked Leorio, raising an eyebrow at her. He felt his stomach growl. He didn't hear it growl, because he couldn't, but he felt the growl. Ooh. Now he wanted pizza.

Missy still wasn't quite certain about this ability of hers. It wasn't that she predicted he wanted pizza. She only predicted he was going to say pizza. And he did. He was only repeating what she said, confused about her randomly mentioning pizza. Missy kind of made him say it. Her power was kind of like a self fulfilling prophecy. If she hadn't said pizza, wanting one probably wouldn't come up in Leorio's mind. He would still be hungry, yeah, but he probably would have just thought of eating rice and soup.

So then where did the thought of pizza come from? Even if she hadn't said pizza out loud and made him want it and predicting he was going to say it, would she have said something else? What would he have wanted if she hadn't said pizza? Would she have Felt Reading Predictioned, Not So Randomly Said that instead?

This was like asking which came first: The chicken, or the egg?

Some would say chicken because chickens lay eggs and so there would be no egg without the chicken. And then some would say chickens were inside an egg first before they hatched and became the chickens they grew up to be, and so it was the egg that came first.

Leorio grabbed the back of his head with one hand and massaged the back of his neck with the other. "So why are we neck-breakingly speed flying through a tunnel?" His neck was starting to cramp from trying to keep his head up straight. They were seriously going so fast, his head wanted to fly off. The tall man was too tall to comfortable lean his head back against the seat, which only came up to below his shoulders.

"You know how horses sleep standing up?"

Looking at the back of Yoonee's form at the mention of horses, Leorio blinked. "What of it?" Where was she getting at? This seemed even more random than saying pizza.

Missy jerked her head, furrowing her brows and pointing with her nose and puckered lips towards Yoonee. "Yoonee's asleep."

"She can fly in her sleep?"

"We're falling," answered Missy.

Leorio checked her out at the corner of his eye. "Uh.." He didn't want to turn his head to the side because it would be too uncomfortable. His neck felt like it was going to snap in half. "Up," he stupidly asked.

She gave him a what-the-hey look. "When things fall, foh sho they def do not go up, weirdo."

"We're falling."

"Yup." Missy smiled.

"Say what now?"

Missy told him what's up. "We went through a huge water slide, fell into a giant rabbit hole, and you fainted for probably less than a minute."

That explained why he was wet, the darkness all around him, and the dream of him falling. It wasn't actually sweat on his body and they were plummeting down some pit for enormous bunnies apparently. "Why do I physically and emotionally feel like I'm a hundred times more stiff and affected by this free falling speed than how you appear to be?" The jealousy in his loud exasperated voice was clear. "Are we going to be okay?"

Where were they going? Why was Yoonee sleeping? And what's that bright light way down the rabbit hole?

"Yoonee will be awake in a minute," assured the sure woman. She's been down this exact rabbit hole several times. She knew how long and deep the fall was. She knew something in the waterslide always made Yoonee fall asleep before falling into the pit. She also knew a quarter of a quarter mile before reaching the end of the downfall, Yoonee wakes up. Every time.

A 16th of a mile left before they reach the light at the bottom of the hole.

Yet. The other worldly skeletal horned horse beast didn't wake up.

Missy started to panic.

* * *

 **M E**

 **Hope everyone had a Happy Halloween!**

 **Thank You for reading**

 **xDxD**


	3. It's Been a Year Already?

**_Sunday . January 1, 2017_**

* * *

 **Author's Note** \- You're going to need to know about the Doctor Who fandom reading this. Or maybe not really since most of what I'll write in this fic will be all headcanon. No actual canon spoilers! **XD** So it's all good!

 **Disclaimer** \- Doctor Who characters and Hunter X Hunter characters.. Should be obvious they aren't mine.

This version of Santa is mine. Darling is mine. Yoonee.. you already know is mine.

* * *

Chapter Three

 **" It's Always the Holidays Here"**

* * *

But Missy's panic was soon forgotten. Thrown to the winds, gone, no more. Left behind them as soon as Missy and her four foot tall cousin made eye contact.

One moment, there was no one in their way.

The next, Leorio saw Santa about a hundred meters in front of them, standing on two reindeers, blocking the end of the dropdown tunnel entrance.

Santa was standing on reindeers with wings on fire. No, Santa didn't have firey wings, the flaming flying reindeers did. The eyes, the nose, the teeth, hooves, and antlers of these reindeers were on fire too. A prismy-like magical rainbow looking flames.

If there was a show similar to "The Care Bears" or maybe even "My Little Pony" except the show was about reindeers, the show would be called "The Adventures of Santa's Flying Helpers" and the reindeers would be the stars of the show... Hot stars..

Ha! Get it? Because stars are a ball of fire? Foh sho, they hot, yO! Because these reindeers were on fire! Ha ha ha!

...A-hrrrrrm..

Anyway.

This was the second time Leorio saw Santa. The first time was a big shocker. First of all, yeah, not only was the Ho-Ho-Ho dude for real, not only were his reindeers foh real, but his reindeers had wings. (On fire!) That was unheard of! _So looks like reindeers can't fly without wings after all._ _Dumb wrong media_ , scoffed Leorio. _Unlike Yoonee, who's just a bunch of bones, needs no wings to fly.._ And secondly, on TV, in pictures, or because of those dudes in malls during the December's holiday season pretending to be him, Leorio was given the strongest assumy thunky that Santa was taller.

 _"I grow and shrink as I please," chuckles Santa. "As short as a millimeter. As tall as a kilometer." The neon green haired man with lavender and sky blue highlights sighs disappointedly, rubbing his braided blond beard with orange and red highlights. "But four feet is my real height as a full grown."_

Niikcxz was as chubby looking in person as he was known as throughout the world. And instead of wearing an eyeglass, he had on a pair of stylish sunglasses. Each lens were different shapes each day of Christmas.

And Christmas was 24/365.

Here, down this rabbit hole anyway.

Free falling closer and dangerously closer to Santa, Yoonee still out cold, Leorio could see one of Santa's sunglasses lens was shaped like a Christmas tree while the other was shaped like a snowflake.

Another thing about Santa was that he wasn't always wearing red and white. The day Leorio first met Missy's cousin, Niikcxz-Niques, the jolly old man was wearing the same style he was famous for wearing except what was usually white was then black and what was usually red was silvery and silk.

Now seeing him for the second time, Santa was wearing pink and gold.

Before Yoonee's giant horn could pierce Niikcxz right in between the eyes, the sir short stuff had a finger lightly tap the skeletal horse on the forehead.

The moment Yoonee opened her eyes, she saw her horn go right through Santa Claus's head.

Leorio gasped.

The rest of Yoonee's body went through Santa, the huge sleigh made of skeletons went right through Santa, and Leorio and Missy went right through Santa.

The sleigh slowed down now that Yoonee was awake.

No longer being forced back, unable to move because of the neck breaking speed, Leorio was finally able to turn his head. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Santa was still there and an eyebrow rose at seeing Santa now see-throughable. Leorio looked questioningly at the girl beside him.

"The moment he tapped her, he was already gone. That right there behind us was just an after-image of him," explained Missy.

Leorio nodded, shivering. "So where are we?" As far as he could see, they were in the middle of nowhere, darkness all around. Only slow moving snow was, well, he wouldn't say - mental air quote, unquote - _falling_ , because big cotton ball sized snow was fluttering down, blowing up, gliding from all four sides, and was falling slanted diagonally this way and that and reversed. It was hard to tell which way the snow was really coming from. Leorio tried to look down but he couldn't see any ground. They were completely surrounded by blackness. Soft floating snow from out of nowhere the only thing visible. It almost seemed like the snow was glowing.

But what was that bright light at the end of the tunnel hole he saw while they were falling earlier? It couldn't have been the snow. The snow didn't look that biggly bright up close. That light, from back there, looked like a gigantic light bulb. Or it was like looking at a sun that didn't hurt the eyes because even looking at a bright spotlight hurt the peepballs more.

And not so strangely, because he was used to this kind of thing happening already, even when in total darkness -besides the glowylike snow - Leorio could see Missy, Yoonee, and the sleigh they were sitting on just fine. It was as if they weren't in the dark.

"We're in Winter Wonder Realm," Missy answered.

Yoonee picked up speed again.

The teashadeless man crossed his arms, clearing his throat. He gave a nod to the huge unicorn skeleton's way, watching her fly them to who-knows-where. "Yoonee seems to know where to g-" Several lightning bolts suddenly ripped the airs some yards around them, the tearing the speed of light caused in the area gave a deafening thundering sound, practically giving Leorio a heart attack. The hairs on the poor guy's body stood. He put a hand to his chest.

More or less, a minute of that went on.

Then things went completely quiet.

Oh, there was still lightning and snow. There was just no more thunder. The snow was still lazily and unhurriedly moving whichever way while many eye blinding lightning bolts were dancing around them.

And now there was the Aurora Borealis too. Or something like it. The northern lights-like stuff weren't just above them, moving slower than the clouds in a windless, sunny day. These pretty showy lights were like the snow, their movements to-and-from all over the place, except smooth and silky. Like several, very long, pretty much hippie-like colorful, flowy dresses blowing in the wind in slow-mo.

Missy didn't explain anymore about where they were and where exactly they were headed.

They sat there in silence for an hour, watching the snow and the lightnings and northern lights show.

"Hey," Missy spoke up. She went back to work on her crocheting.

Leorio turned to her.

Missy paused and looked back at him. "Merry Christmas."

"Eh?"

"Happy Holidays then. It's always the holidays here."

He sighed. So they were in a world where it was always the Holidays, huh? "Is this where you and your cousin are from?"

She frowned. "What? No," She giggled. "You can't come to my world yet. Trust me. Even after all the weird stuff you've seen, your mind and body still can't handle my world's level of.. existing. You'll just be in a state of un-ir-de-im-incomparable confusion all the time. It's beyond your understanding."

He stared at her.

But for real though. Missy, also known as _The **M** aster_, had been in a place even The Doctor can't get his head around. Missy Claus and her cousin "Santa" Claus are only alternate identities the humans, aliens, demons, and whatever other beings back in Leorio's reality would know.

Other than being The Doctor's childhood friend- Turned long time rival- Turned possessed alien by a thing from another dimension whose real form would be too much for this world.. The Doctor actually had no clue who Missy (or who's possessing Missy) really was.

Oh, yeah.

Was it ever mentioned that Leorio's actually The Doctor's seventeenth regeneration? No? Well. Know The Doctor?

Some years ago, he woke up with amnesia. Nearly two years later, he encountered a dream alien who gave him dreams of a doppelgänger's life, (The Doctor's known to take the face of people he's met before as his new look each regeneration) and his blank filled amnesiad mind took the dreams in and made them seem like they were his own memories. His life as Leorio Paladiknight was a lie. The real Leorio died two decades before The Doctor showed up on earth looking like him. And after losing the TARDIS, The Doctor made the decision he wouldn't be called The Doctor until the day they found the TARDIS again.

Yes, _they_.

The first time the two met, Missy went straight to the point, telling him she knew who he really was and why she picked him up.

And she told him why he easily gave in to just going with her instead of fighting and resisting even more about not going anywhere with a strange stranger and a stranger strange thing.

Because he missed the adventure.

He missed the thrill of time traveling and space traveling.

Dimension traveling seemed almost no different.

That was why he was with her.

At first. The smaller part of why.

The bigger part of why he was with her was because she wanted to help him look for his TARDIS.

He might be a Time Lord who's over five-thousand-years-old (with four-billion-ish years worth of experience), popping in and out of history and futurester times in whatever far corners of the galaxies he could think of ..and the few alternate universes he's been in before he met Missy Claus... but he's never been to a dimension like hers before-

Hers? Or ITs?

Or "UT's" : Unidentifiable Thingie.

Ha Ha Ha Ha..

The Doctor's dimension and any dimension they've traveled to so far were all physical dimensions.

If there was a dimension family tree - say the Physicals - and all Physicals dimensions were unique siblings, the dimension the Unidentifiable thingie was from that possessed Missy would be Leorio's dimension's fifth cousin, twice removed. Also known as the fifth dimension supposedly.

-Ah, and a newer regeneration of The Master's was meant by "Missy." Younger girl. Not that older woman The Doctor's Twelfth regeneration met back in his 2000s.

Missy's not like the old Missy. Not like The Master. No matter what face The Master has- Eh. s/He's pretty much the same no matter what face s/he has. A very different person Missy was now that she's possessed, yeah, obviously. But the thing that possessed her knew her every thoughts and fears and feelings and opinions about anything and skills and experiences as if they were UT's own. UT and Missy were now one and the same and that would never change.

Only UT was less hateful. That makes Missy more approachable now. Missy was still Missy. Just now the total opposite.

Heh.

"So," started Santa.

Startling Leorio.

Snorted Missy. "You scare easily, yo."

"He came out of nowhere," was Leorio's defensive answer. He sighed. He turned to Santa. "Hey. What's up?"

Santa was standing on two of his flaming flying reindeers, hands interlaced at the back of his head, pouting down at one of the reindeers. One of the reindeer looked like she was about to puke her guts out. Santa shook his head at her. "Okay, hurry home."

The reindeer turned its head and barfed out black goo, the goo horizontal-falling back from how fast they were moving. Still in the middle of puking, the reindeer disappeared like the flame of a candle that was blown out.

Santa brought the foot that was on her on to the one reindeer he was left with.

Leorio made a face at seeing the last bit of black goo fly backwards as the reindeer disappeared. He faced the same frozen face he made face Santa. "So this rabbit hole is Santa's town, huh?"

"It's always Christmas here so the song here goes- **Santa Claus is Goin Outta Town** \- whenever it's Christmas elsewhere and he has to deliver gifts," said Missy.

"As you well know, I'm sure, I'm not really-" Niikcxz saw his cousin roll her eyes.

Waving a hand dismissively, scrunching up her face, she nodded in exaggeration. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's all been explained and talked about. Moving on now. Next topic."

Shorty cleared his throat. "Anyway." He raised an arm straight out and pointed. Snow, a few thread thin lightning, and a couple inch wide seethrough dancing lights swirled around to his pointer finger like a tornado and his pointer was the eye of it. More of the snow circled randomly about around him while northern lights and lightning merged in front of his pointed finger into an auroralic electrifying ball.

The ball split and formed into two brightiony, glowscious, auraful butterflies. They shot out like shooting stars, leaving a trail of what was like a double rainbow that were both cut in half.

A moment later, a foggy and transparent town came into view.

Leorio, Missy, Santa, Yoonee the unicorn, and Darling the reindeer free fell.

Leorio tightly held on to the spine and rib bones he was sitting on top of.

Missy crocheted on, not caring or worried that she was slowly separating from the sleigh. She crossed her legs while her bottom was nearly two feet above the seat of bones.

Santa simultaneously crossed his arms and legs at the same time his cousin did, hooking a foot to the antlers of flaming Darling so as to not separate from him during the free fall.

The dull colored fog transparency of the town melted to a clear colorful solid town the closer they got. The Aurora Borealis, lightning, and snow show rose up higher and higher above them until they disappeared and was replaced by.. a sky... A mid-day-ish sky with daylight and clouds and the blueness of it all. .

Underground.

It wasn't weird.

It wasn't that weird. Nothing weird about seeing the fluffiest white clouds Leorio had ever seen shaped like bunnies and snowmen and snowwomen and puppies and kittens smiling and dancing while Santa's helper elves and cupids and actual bunnies and actual snowmen and more winged flaming reindeers danced on and about those cutie clouds.

It wasn't so weird seeing an actually smiling crescent moon attached to a smaller sun, hauntingly grinning down at everyone as witches on broomsticks, vampires that sparkle with batwings, zombies on flying carpets, fairies, unicorns (with flesh and not just bones like Yoonee was) and all sorts of other worldly beings flew around the moonsun.

Leorio didn't find any of those weird.

As The Doctor, he had seen most of what there was to see in his Universe's time and space.

There was only one thing he for real found weird.

"Five!"

"Four!"

What was weird was seeing his friend Gon's aunt, Mito Freecs, on a giant live holographic image above town. She was talking about..

"Three!"

Missy wondered out loud why she was hearing practically the whole town counting down.

"Two!"

Santa took a deep breath.

"One!"

On a big exhale, "Ha! Ha! Ha! Happy New Year," he bellowed.

Leorio rolled his eyes at Missy. "Didn't you say it was Christmas a few minutes ago?"

"It's always Christmas here- Or it's always the holidays here.. But in your world, it's probably..." Missy checked the phone-watch on her wrist. She nodded. "Yep. My stopwatch says starting from the time you grabbed on to my sleigh to now- Yeah, it's been exactly a year." She looked over to see Leorio jump out of the sleigh.

They had slowed down the moment they were thirty feet above ground and somewhere less than twenty feet high, Leorio decided to jump down.

Ten feet.

Five feet.

Missy looked over the sleigh. She jerked back when her face almost smacked face with Leorio's.

He was standing there, hands in his pockets, waiting for Yoonee and the boneful sleigh to land.

She was about to greet him a-

"Happy New Year," he greeted her, for once beating her to it. She'd always been the first to greet him. Birthday and holiday. Now he'd said it first! Ha!

Missy, mouth hanging, pouted. "Happy New Year," she chuckled.

* * *

 **ME _!_**

So last chapter I kind of had no idea where I was going with this. Now I have an idea.

Thank You for reading! What'd you think? I think this chapter doesn't flow too well.

Hope to update this again in a week. Or two.

Hopefully!

 ** _xDxD_** Happy 2017


End file.
